hungergamesrpgcentralfandomcom-20200213-history
HG5
This was the 5th Hunger Games RPG. It was declared a Quarter Quell by the Muffin Man. Arena The arena had the appearance of a post-apocalyptic city, complete with ruined buildings. There were no cars, though. The Cornucopia contained no weapons, and they could only be acquired through the Hunger Games Sponsor Shop. Tributes *Jeanette Safolline, District 1 (Augaugh) *Alessandro, District 1 (Frost Gryphon) *Alfonse Fillafell, District 2 (Sackboy) *Nova Astre, District 2 (Nikki-chan) *Mase Hawkman, District 3 (Wy789) *Spark, District 3 (2b3heart) *Jake Tull, District 4 (Sunstar42) *Rain Willows, District 4 (Pear Gravelli) *Castor Bow, District 5 (Ki11b0y) *Elly Shepherd, District 5 (Jen-Jen) *Aaron Smith, District 6 (Teddster77) *Argent Moontree, District 6 (Artemis) (Victor) *Bianca Evans, District 7 (Writingnecromancer) *Bret Hans, District 7 (Bobcrackchuc) *Jason Farmer, District 8 (Iaxin56 aka ~Fuhrer Iaxy~) *Piper Willows, District 8 (The Cookie Monster aka TheOtherBlake). *Jasper Anders, District 9 (The Muffin Man) *Elizabeth, District 9 (Elizabeth Bluegem, last-minute entry the night before the Games started.) *Jaxus, District 10 (Moneeb) *Nyonya Pembuneh, District 10 (Sunshine123, aka Dark Angel) *Skylar Pembuneh, Son of Nyonya (unofficially tribute). *Amir Saikiro, District 11 (RomanAIV) *Amara Rosenthal, District 11 (Queen Shamwow) *Arianna DeLuca, District 12 (Death Mistress, aka ~Deirdre~) *Luke Dunningham, District 12 (Michael Deathflame) Bloodbath Tributes *Bret Hans (Bobcrackchuc) *Amara Rosenthal (Queen Shamwow) *Alessandro (Frost Gryphon) *Jason Farmer (Iaxin56) Alliances *Argent Moontree, Nyonya Pembunah, Jake Tull (Later quits alliance), Alfonse Fillafell (received false invitation and killed by Nyonya), Skylar Pembunah (Nyonya's son, born in the Arena), Nova. *Jasper Anders, Elly Shepherd *Aaron Smith, Elizabeth *Jaxus, Spark *Piper Willows, Arianna DeLuca, Luke Dunningham, Bianca Evans *Castor Bow, Mase Hawkman *Amir Saikiro, Rain Willows *(Killed before they could meet) Jason Farmer, Alfonse Fillafell Gamemakers and Events The Gamemakers of Hunger Games 5 were Muffin Man, ~Deirdre~ (Also known as Death Mistress or DM), and Pear Gravelli. Gamemaker Events *An army of miniature skeletons that attacked tributes *1 10-foot-tall skeleton *A 12-foot skeleton surrounded by blue fire *Raining fire (only set objects on fire; not tributes) *A heavy thunderstorm. *Fog that turned one member of each alliance against their friends. *Spirits of dead tributes haunting living ones *A monster-thingy that attacked tributes with tentacles. *(Never done) A zombie army made up of past tributes Outline Artemis is currently undergoing a huge project: to copy each and every RP post in HG5 into word documents by alliance. Once this project is completed, she will fill in the outline section here. Argent/Nyonya/Jake Alliance Argent and Jake meet up just aftet the Cornucopia with 3 packs. They temporarily hole up in an abandoned skyscraper before going tribute-hunting. The pair encounter Jason in a McDonalds, and kill him. The next day, Argent goes out exploring, and encounters Nyonya in an old house. Jasper/Elly Alliance Piper/Arianna/Luke/Bianca Alliance Jaxus/Spark Alliance Aaron/Elizabeth Alliance Castor/Mase Alliance Trivia *Iaxin's tribute was not technically a bloodbath tribute. He was killed by Argent and Jake the same day the arena started, though. *This was the only Central Hunger Games in which a tribute gave birth. *This Quarter Quell was meant to be the 25th Hunger Games. This was argued by Argent, since the HG RPGs were supposed to take place before the books. Muffin Man allowed the RPers to use that in their backstory, but he also added his no-weapons twist. *HG5 started at the end of March, and ended in the beginning of May. *These games are the only one's known to have a tribute (Nyonya) give birth in the arena. Quotes "Dogs, cats, squirrels, birds, rats, mice, hog/pig, wolves, racoons, badgers. All may be rabid." "Wait - badgers? We have badgers? WE HAVE BADGERS?! SQUEEEEE! *explodes into nothingness*" "*Sweeps up nothingness in a dust pan*" -Muffin Man and ~Deirdre~ on the arena's wildlife. Category:HG5 Category:Monumental Category:Quarter Quell Category:No Weapons Category:Post- Apocolyptic Category:Birth